liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Zawp (077)
Zawp, A.K.A. Experiment 077, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to annoy people with his loud snoring. His one true place is with Mrs. Hasagawa as one of her "cats". Bio Experiment 077 was the 77th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to annoy people by snoring loudly. 077 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Against statistically unlikely (but not impossible) odds, several experiment pods landed in one location: Mrs. Hasagawa's yard, 077's pod being one of them. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series At an unknown point, Mrs. Hasagawa mistook 077's pod for an apricot and washed it, activating the experiment. However, as 077 was not a very evil or destructive experiment, he was able to live a peaceful life with her, due to the latter seeing the former as a mere stray cat who needed a home, though he frequently snored loudly. When Lilo and Stitch discovered that Mrs. Hasagawa kept several experiments as pets, they thought they were a danger to her and, along with Jumba and Pleakley, decided to capture them all. 077's capture was easy, as Lilo simply woke the sleeping experiment up and led him into a container, where he continued napping. 077 and the other experiments were about to be taken away, but were returned to Mrs. Hasagawa when Lilo and Stitch saw how much she cared for them. 077 was then named Zawp. The Origin of Stitch Zawp was one of the experiments that was gliding on the screen, but he is 547 instead of 077. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Zawp, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. It is unknown whether or not Zawp participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Biology Appearance Zawp is a fat, purple Nosy (199)-like experiment with black claws, a dark blue stripe around his torso between his chest and stomach, a dark blue circle on the top of his head, dark blue-striped ears, small beady eyes, a larger belly and a slightly smaller, gold nose. Special Abilities Zawp has a very loud snore. He uses his enormous nose to cause loud snoring. Weaknesses Zawp is very drowsy and lazy. Trivia *Zawp is Experiment 077. However, in his debut, his pod is mislabeled 277, most likely due to Jumba's untidy database. *In "Woops", Zawp erroneously appeared with Gantu's other captive experiments, but he was captured by Lilo and Stitch. *Zawp's pod color is white. *Zawp is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of ''Leroy & Stitch. Gallery ScreenCapture 04.png|Zawp's experiment pod ScreenCapture-19-02-09-12h34m55s742.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 19-35-40.jpg ScreenCapture 22.12.13 14-35-58.jpg ScreenCapture 22.12.13 21-45-41.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 19-01-40.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 19-09-09.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 19-09-43.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 19-12-48.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 19-24-35.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 19-24-46.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 19-25-07.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 19-25-53.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 19-26-10.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 19-26-54.jpg ScreenCapture 20.12.13 19-27-12.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-15-11h16m36s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-25-10h09m23s247.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-01-09h36m15s56.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-23-19h54m19s59.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-09-17h12m42s222.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-01-09h37m33s127.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-25-10h08m16s97.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-01-09h37m48s62.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-23-19h53m45s206.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-23-19h49m35s30.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-16h52m21s161.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-01-22h33m40s194.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-22-12h25m40s8.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-22-12h25m48s137.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-22-12h30m04s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h01m24s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-04-13h50m01s97.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-22-12h25m03s109.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-24-12h22m11s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-22-12h25m58s6.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h02m20s20.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-24-12h22m59s121.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-22-12h26m19s158.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-14h30m28s195.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-24-14h00m35s55.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-23-10h18m00s53.png ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-19-53.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-22-57.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-20-26.jpg ScreenCapture 17.06.13 20-22-46.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h18m36s224.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h56m29s196.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h04m08s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h40m56s221.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-48-30.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m36s223.png The Origin Of Stitch Zawp.jpg Panes19.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:0-Series Category:Mrs. Hasagawa's experiments Category:Males Category:Mislabeled Experiments